Untitled
by moonlight2009
Summary: Harry's at the end of his rope lets hope someone else has some more for him. Sucky summery but the stories better promise.


I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. If I did do you think I would be working at a fastfood place.

this was beted by scotsremusfan. Great beta who put up with me.

A/N: I hate these but i thoought i should warn you all my computer broke AGAIN so it will be awhile before i can update this story for i have to write it all by hand then type it and send it to my beta. I will try as hard as i can to keep this semi regular updates. Sorry for any mistakes I have made. I promise there wont be many A/N cuz i hate them so unless its really needed there will be none.

Chapter 1-Please let it end

Harry's summer was not going like planned. None of his "friends" had been in touch. Dumbledore never came for him liked as planned and no daily profit would be sent Daily Prophet had come. He felt abandoned, now that Voldemort was dead he was no longer needed. After the goblet when he and Cedric got portkeyed to the graveyard and he killed the dark lord. How he wasn't to sure He still had no clear recollection of those events but his major concern right now was a wish for just one person to care enough to rescue him from his current situation. Now he just wished just one person cared enough to get him from this hell hole.

Harry woke up to his Uncle screaming his name. Barely able to move after the previous night's beating he carefully got up from the ramshackle cot he slept on. As he walked down the stairs he saw his Cousin Dudley standing at the bottom staring at him. "What is wrong with you?" Harry muttered as he passed Dudley. As harry spoke Dudley snapped out of it and screamed "Mum! Dad! The freak did something to himself!" Harry froze as he heard his uncle stampeding from the kitchen. "You little freak! What have you done! I told you I won't have this…. this freaky stuff happening under my roof!" "What are you talking about I haven't done any ma... thing" "You little liar! You freak! You did something to yourself!" Harry looked down and didn't notice any difference but then he felt shorter than he normally did. Harry ran past his Aunt and Uncle to look in the full length mirror by the front door. As he saw his reflection his jaw dropped. He was 5"5 with his hair reaching to his bum. His eyes seemed to glow and his normally scrawny form seemed smaller than ever-Elfin even. Next thing he knew his dear uncle grabbed him by his neck and tossed him across the hall.

"I told you I won't stand for any of your freaky stuff and I meant it, you will pay you freak!" Vernon screamed. Harry crumpled to the floor and looked up to see his uncle charging at him. Before he had a chance to move his aunt smacked him across the face, "You freak! You deserve everything Vernon dishes out to you!" Harry watched as she stomped off. Harry's head cracked to the other side as he felt his uncle slap him. His uncle started to punch and kick whatever he could reach "Dudley go grab your Smelting's stick for me" He tried to get away but was thwarted as a meaty fist grabbed him. "Oh no! You won't be going anywhere you freak! Not till I'm done with you!"Spitting in his face, Vernon only delivered one blow with the stick before Harry gave in to the blessed darkness.

When he came to, Harry realized he was outside and the moon had risen. When he tried to move he felt something on his neck. Realising it was a collar he had a sense of disbelief that even his "family" could stoop so low. Aunt Petunia came out side with a cup of water, "Good you awake I didn't want to waste my water on you, you freak but you have been out for two days now." Harry just stared at her. He was knocked out for two days and still no one came for him, his hope of rescue if things went too far slowly dissolving, he watched his Aunt walk back into the house. He lay down and just wished it would end. _Why can't just once someone be there when I need them just once I want some one on my side someone to help me._ Harry slowly fell asleep that night just wishing for his life to end he had finally given up.

Chapter two-oh Merlin!

Blaise woke up with a scream as his back was torn open. His mother came running in "oh Good Salazar!"

When Blaise was coherent enough "What happened? I didn't think you had any Veela in your family?" Blaise' voice was raspy from screaming. "Oh sweetheart you do have a father I know you didn't get to know him, but his brothers were both a dark and light Veela and by your coloring I would say you're a dark Veela." his mother simpered. As the pain slowly faded he looked at his mother like she was an idiot which she wasn't he knew that after else she would be called the black widow if she was stupid. [_not sure you need that line at all- his Mum's reputation can come somewhere else if needed, not sure it adds anything here_]" So what else changed then?" Blaise slowly got up and moved to his mirror his hair grew a bit, not much, just down to his shoulders, his eyes looked like melted chocolate, he grew 4 inches he was now 6'2. He looked closely to at his wings and noticed while black they had a green tint to them. "Why do my wings have a green tint to them?" His mother giggled " It's the eye color of your life partner." _G__reat well that didn't help me much._

It had been two weeks since his birthday and today did not turn out to be a good day. He kept getting these pains throughout his body at the most random times. He was mediating when he thought he heard crying his eyes popped open, _who's crying and why does it __feel__ like my hearts being ripped apart. _He decided to find his mother hoping she would help.

He found her in the library "Mother I need some answers" his mother looked up and raised an eyebrow in question. "I was meditating like you taught me and I heard crying but when I looked around no one was there" as he finished explaining his mother started to looked worried. "oh dear that's not good" she muttered to herself before she spoke out loud" Honey I know you don't like talking about your feelings but I need to know when you heard this crying did your heart feel like it was being ripped to pieces and you felt like you had to do anything to make that person stop crying." Blaise slowly nodded his head "Oh dear I was afraid of that" "What are you talking about I know you know so what's going on? "Dear I think you should sit down now." "I think I'll stand" His mother huffed "fine have it your way but the crying you heard was that of your mate and he was in pain" Blaise sat down before he knew he was. He thought for a minute and as he thought his expression got darker _oh dear whoever hurt his mate is not going to be too happy._ Blaise' head snapped up as he growled out "How do I find him" "It's a him then I could never tell if you were inclined to men or women." He just looked at his mother . She sighed "I'm sorry dear but you won't find him till he really needs you." Blaise just growled and stormed off.

Two days later he did not feel any better if anything he felt worse. He kept trying to use the link he found to his mate to see if he was still there but he couldn't find anything. That night as he was about to fall asleep his heart felt like it shattered he gasped and his mother walked in about to wish him a good night and saw him clutching his chest "Blaise, what's wrong?"He just looked at her and whispered "He needs me he….. He just gave up, I can feel it he just wants to die." his mother looked at him and whispered "Go to him dear he needs you now more than ever I would say. Bring him here I'll have Snape here ready for you." Blaise just nodded before he popped away.

When he reappeared he gasped as he became aware- "Oh Merlin! My mate's Harry Potter!"

Chapter three: _Reath Erat Cor_

Harry's eyes shot open, when he heard oh Merlin! He slowly turned around so as not to aggravate his injuries anymore. He could barely see and yet he felt safe with whoever it was. Harry slowly closed his eyes when heard a thump and felt hands on his cheeks. "Come on Potter you need to open those eyes of yours. Come on, you have to wake up before I can help you." _please open those beautiful emeralds for me please! _Harry's eyes just slightly cracked open "Ah there they are! Is there anything I need to know before we apparate?" Harry started to shake his head before his eyes popped open and his hand flew to his neck to see if he was still chained. Blaise' eyes followed his hand and Harry could see them narrow in fury. "Alohomora" Blaise snarled. As Blaise looked at his neck he saw multiple cuts and a hand shaped bruise. As he looked at Harry's face his eyes were wide in fright. "Is there anything else you have to worry about?" "He...Hed" Harry tried to gasp but started to cough. Blaise tried to remember what he'd want then it hit him, Hedwig Harry's owl. "Hedwig was that what you were trying to say?" Before Harry could say anything a snowy white owl swooped out of nowhere. Blaise could see Harry's relief. "You know where to go right?" he felt stupid to be talking to a bird but her expression made him think she understood him very well. "I'll take that as a yes, we'll see you there." As Hedwig flew off, Blaise turned back to Harry "Can you stand up?" Harry turned red and shook his head. Blaise just scooped him up bridal style. _Oh god why did he have to pick me up this way I feel weak enough. _"Wrap your arms around my neck it will make it easier for you. Harry tried to move both arms but only got one around his neck before he felt like he was being sucked through a straw.

As soon as Blaise popped away his mother flew to the fireplace and threw the powder into the fire and called "Hogwarts, Snape's lair, password: sphinx."

Snape looked up from his place in front of the fireplaces as the flames turned green. "To what do I owe the pleasure,Rosemary?" As she brushed herself off "You're needed at my manor for you medical expertise." Snape's eyebrow rose at that "And who would need that?" "Blaise has found his mate and it turns out the poor things been hurt badly. Blaise could feel when the poor thing gave up on its life." Rosemary could see the shock on Snape's face for he did not know Blaise had any creature in him. "Well don't just sit there a young man needs your help! Gather your potions and we'll be off then!" Snape snapped out of it and gathered all he would need. "Lead the way." Rosemary threw more powder into the fire and called "Zabini Manor" and stepped through and Snape followed.

"When will he be here?" Snape asked barely finishing before Blaise popped up in front of him. "Where can I put him? He's passed out." "Lay him on the table" Snape directed. When Snape got a good look he froze and nearly dropped the blood replenisher he was holding. "Please tell me I'm seeing things." Snape whispered. "And why would I grab the wrong person while my mate gave up on his life? " Blaise snapped out. _Oh god has Dumbledore been lying to me, to us all about how Harry's been treated._ Snape snapped out of it when he noticed Harry was no longer breathing. He cast a spell to show the body on the inside and saw that his lungs had filled with blood and his heart gave up on trying to save the boy hero.

As Snape ran back to his bag he said "I know you won't like what I'm about to do but his lungs filled with blood and his heart has stopped I need to insert a needle into a lung to decrease the blood before I can do anything" As he was saying this he grabbed a long needle and stabbed Harry in the chest. As the blood was draining out of his lungs Snape was muttering, as Blaise got closer he heard "_Reath_ _Erat Cor_" over and over. When he pulled the needle out harry started to breathe again.


End file.
